Just Another Love Story
by immaawkwardturtle
Summary: In their point of views, Alfred Jones and Arhur Kirkland discover their love for one another in a tell-all story that's sure to make you laugh, cry, and enjoy the feels from your "fan-girly-ness". It all starts with a single dream, that us quicly changed into a desire... Rated M for explicit sexual themes and language. (Bad Summary is bad)
1. Chapter 1

**Um... Yeah, so this is my first fanfiction, like ever... And I'm not all that confident in it, but please read! My friends enjoyed it and actually were the ones who told me to post it... Um, so yeah ^,^ Hai.**

**Prologue**

He pushed me up against the wall. My face must've turned a thousand shades of red  
because Alfred giggled. He kept kissing my neck. I let out a small moan in  
pleasure. This was so wrong- but somehow, it was so right. He moved to my lips  
and opened his mouth, so I did too. He stuck his tongue into my mouth, licking  
mine. I played back and intertwined our tongues. He broke the kiss and started  
to kiss downward past my neck. He passed my chest and my stomach and moved even  
lower to the front of my pants. I gasped.

"A-Alfred..." He hesitated.

"What?" he said, annoyed at the interruption

"Don't stop~"

...What the hell. What the bloody hell was that noise that just came from my  
lips?! It echoed within my head and I lost focus on the task at hand. Until I  
noticed Alfred had already unzipped my pants. So eager, he was.

And then I woke up. Damn. It was all a dream? Ugh. That stupid wanker wouldn't  
leave my thoughts! Not even in my dreams. I guess... I guess I missed him being  
away. We were only friends, but I loved having him around. His bright blue eyes  
and golden blonde hair matched perfectly with his tan skin and perfect muscles.  
Well, It was 8 in the morning. I figured I'd call him after tea and a scone.  
Let's hope I don't burn down the kitchen...Again.

**Chapter 1: Alfred POV**

I was having another one of those awesome dreams, when the phone rang.

"Shit." I really wasn't a morning person. I reached over and grabbed  
my phone out of the charger. It was Arthur.

"Hello?"

"Hey, do you want to come over?"

"Yeah dude! I don't have anything else to do today. At least I don't think  
so..."

"Okay!" he hung up. He seemed happy. I was glad. So I hopped out of  
bed and stripped into the shower. The hot water ran down my body as I rinsed  
the shampoo out of my hair. Then i got out, got dressed, and ate breakfast,  
leftover McDonalds. Mmm! I couldn't risk getting poisoned by Artie's food. As  
much as I love the dude, he can't cook.  
But his lip talent sure makes up for that:

One time, Me, Arthur, Francis, Matthew and Gilbert were at a bar-happily drunk  
and loving every minute of it, except for my brother (such a goodie-goodie)- we  
decided to play spin the bottle. It was my turn to spin so I took my chances  
and spun full speed. Guess who it landed on? Artie (he hates when I call him  
that). He grinned and pulled me by my jacket collar and laid one on me. Damn.  
And I mean _damn_ was he a good kisser.  
I can't stop thinking about it actually.

I finished my breakfast, grabbed my jacket, and headed out the door. I walked  
down the street -hands in pockets- to the hotel Arthur was staying at for the  
next week for the world conference. He greeted me in the lobby and led me up to  
his hotel room to grab something before we hit the town.

"Hold on- I need to grab my wallet"

"Okay, well Imma go piss."

"Okay."

I came out from the bathroom, "Ya ready?"

"Yep!"

"Let's go." We walked around town, just window shopping, and then we  
passed a gun store.

"OOOH! I'm soooo going in there!" I took off down the street leaving  
Artie in the dust.

"Wait up!"

I examined the store and ended up buying a new AK-47, since I lost my last one.  
My room was so messy. But that's how I knew where everything was, well  
obviously not everything.

I left the store with Arthur, satisfied. We hit a movie store

on the way back to my place, picking up Paranormal Activity 4, and some chick  
flick Artie wanted to see. He made me laugh the way he tried defending his case  
on why he liked romantic comedies. He's such a softie.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Arthur's POV**

We arrived back at Alfred's house. I was surprised to see the place so clean.  
And that's when I remembered, Matthew, his twin lived with him. Mattie was a  
nice kid, sweet and good. On the contrary, Alfred was quite the opposite, loud,  
obnoxious, but maybe that's why he turned me on...

What am I saying?!

Bloody 'ell

Anyways-

He slammed the door behind us and slopped on the couch, setting aside his gun  
and turning on the T.V.

"Hey, wanna watch the scary movie first?"

No. I wasn't the one for scary things. Not that I was afraid. They just were  
really stupid, and I had no interest in them.

"Uh, okay," I agreed anyways. It was his house. His rules. I didn't  
want to be rude.

"Oh yay, dude! This is going to be so awesome!"

It wasn't awesome. In the first 30 minutes, Alfred had already screamed like a  
little girl and and practically clung to me for dear life. On the bright side,  
I got to hold the git. Alfred was right. I am a softie. But only when it's  
needed. I comforted him

"Relax Alfred, it's just a movie-" and then the power went out.  
Another shriek left the tall blonde's mouth. I grabbed his hand, getting a  
little worried myself, and I led him to his bedroom. I opened the door and it  
was like an avalanche of shit piled us both. We dug through and found the bed  
and sat on it. Alfred was still clinging on to me. I did my best to wrap my  
arms around him, for he was bigger than me. Eventually the power was restored  
and I blushed realizing how close we really were. I saw Alfred's cheeks brush  
pink as well. I pushed him off of me.

"See? There's nothing to be afraid of. That movie isn't real  
anyways."

"Okay, thanks again, bro." He hugged me.

"Don't mention it," I replied, blushing. His arms were strong, yet he  
was so gentle at hugging. He pulled away. I wish he hadn't.

"Well I'm hungry..." he said.

"You're always hungry."

"True that! I'm going to the kitchen. You're welcome to come, just don't  
burn anything." he teased and smirked.

"Wanker- I don't always burn things!"

"Point is, ya can't cook, Artie"

"So? And what have I told you about calling me 'Artie'?"

"Sorry, it slipped," he said as he left the room. I decided to follow  
behind him.

"Ugh- there's nothing in here. Time to make a McD's run!"

I glanced over in the fridge. It was fully stocked. "Alfred- that fridge  
is _full_ of food."

"Yeah... But I don't see and cheeseburgers or fries. So that means I'm out  
of food. Come on." He grabbed my hand. I blushed, trying to tug away, but  
his iron grip couldn't be broken. He dragged me into the car and started it up.

"You're sure to have a heart attack eventually, if you keep eating like  
this..."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Alfred's POV**

He put up a struggle to get in the car. Yelling and hitting, talking about how  
I was going to die. Everyone, _everything _dies  
eventually. Right?

Anyways- we pulled up into the drive through window. "Can i get three  
cheeseburgers, 2 large fries, a Coke, and a happy meal for my friend?"

"Okay, will that be all?" replied the girl at the window.

"Yeah," I laughed. I pulled up to the window, gave the chick my money  
and grabbed my food. I gave Artie his happy meal. I laughed all the way home.  
He was clearly pissed, but I thought it was funny. We got back to my place and  
sat at the table. I ate all my food in under 6 minutes (new record!) when  
Artie hadn't even had a bite.

"Dude- you're not eating. Eaaaaat."

"No, you bloody git. American food is nothing but greasy and  
fattening."

"Oh okay, 'cause that's why I definitely have more muscle than you."

"Yeah, because I read while you lift weights. The brain is the strongest  
muscle."

"Of course you'd say that!"

"Wanker!"

"Prick!"

"Hey guys..." my brother interrupted, "I'm right here..."

"Oh, hey Mattie," I said. "I didn't notice you."

"Like always..." Matthew replied in distress. He went upstairs in  
dismay and shut his door.

"Anyways…" I said to try to lighten the mood.

"What?" He was clearly still pissed.

"Why don't we lighten the mood?" I slumped onto the couch and sighed,  
"What do ya wanna do?"

"I don't care," he sat beside me. Pretty close actually. Heh... Oh. I  
must've dozed off.

"Alfred!"

"What?! Sorry, dozed off."

"It's alright..."

I yawned "Ahhh- I'm tired."

"Oh- alright, I guess I'll be going."

"Here," I shot up off the couch and grabbed his jacket for him,  
helping him into it. I smiled. Wait. What was I doing? I really wanted him to  
stay. And make out with me. I guess I'd have to do something to make him stay.  
But what?! I was so lazy when it came to thinking...


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Arthur's POV**

He grabbed my coat and quickly put it on me. I blushed. Did he really want me  
gone so quickly? That made me a little sad.

"I'll drive you home," he offered.

"S-sure."

He grabbed his keys and went out the door. I quickly followed. I got in the  
passenger's seat and he pulled out of the driveway, heading towards the hotel.  
I stared out my window, hoping the ride would last longer so I could stay with  
him... It didn't. If anything, it was shorter. I got out and dug through my  
pockets. Where's my bloody key? Damn.

"Missing something?" Alfred asked sweetly.

"M-My key."

"Oh. Well. You can always stay the night at my place and we can go through  
the trouble of finding it later." My heart skipped a beat. Did he really  
ask me to spend the night? I tried not to look too excited.

"Sure, can we stop by Starbucks on the way back? I really crave some  
coffee."

"Sure, whatever floats your boat, /Artie/," he snickered

"Idiot."

"Loser," he stuck out his tongue.

"Put that tongue back in your mouth!"

"Make me," he winked. I got so irritated. So I did. I grabbed him by  
his jacket collar and pushed his tongue back in his mouth with mine. We...  
Kissed. I broke it and nonchalantly moved back into the passenger's seat.  
Alfred was bright red. So was I. He didn't say a word. I was worried that maybe  
I had gone too far. The car trip to Starbucks was silent. Now I really was scared.  
My stomach had dropped and my body temperature raised higher. We got out of the  
car and walked into the coffee shop.

"Bonjour~" greeted the Frenchman.

"Hey, Frenchie. Can I get one French/vanilla latte?"

"And black coffee?" I added.

"Oui. Coming_ right_ up," he  
winked. How he disgusted me. Ugh. I grabbed onto Alfred for some weird reason.  
Although I didn't notice until:

"Uh, Arthur?" he said, face pink.

"O-oh my, sorry," I apologized and started to pull away when he  
stopped me, grabbing my hand, and locked our fingers together. His palms were  
sweaty (surely out of nervousness). I didn't care, though. I was really happy.  
Francis came back out with our drinks.

"Au revoir, mes amis!"

I grabbed my coffee and added a little bit of sugar and creme. I burnt myself  
in the process.

"Bloody Hell..." I said. I grabbed my coffee, and went back into the  
car. Alfie followed behind me.

Wait.

What?

Alfie?!

God, I'm beginning to sound more and more like that git himself.

"Next stop, my place," Alfred laughed. He arrived back and sat on the  
couch. I followed behind him and sat down, drinking my coffee.

"Hey Alfie-ALFRED. Can we watch my movie?"

"HAHAHAH!" He burst out in laughter. "Is that your nickname  
for me, Artie? _Alfie_?"

My face grew hot and changed colour, "N-NO!"

"Someone's being defensive~" he teased.

"AM NOT!"

"Are toooooo~!" I smacked him. "Ouch! Hey, no need for violence…"

"You stupid asshat, I just wanted to watch my mo-" His lips brushed  
mine. My face grew hot- was this actually happening? I silenced and relaxed. He  
grabbed my waist and pulled me in closer. I wrapped my arms around his neck and  
he positioned himself on top of me, pushing me down on the couch, continuing to  
kiss. He opened his mouth and licked my lips. I opened my mouth for him. He  
moved his tongue gently into my mouth, letting it explore my mouth. Our tongues  
intertwined. He broke it for breath, our saliva from our tongues connected. He  
started up again. I ran my fingers through his golden hair.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Alfred's POV**

Things escalated quickly. Before I knew it, we were both topless. I was on top  
of him, tongue in his mouth and loving every _fucking _minute of it. I broke the kiss.

"Say, we should take this to the bedroom. My brother tends to be a  
cock-block sometimes."

"I heard that!" said the faint voice from upstairs. I picked up Artie  
from the couch and took him to the guest room and threw him down on the bed,  
locking the door behind us.

"Come here~" he purred. I blushed a bit. I never would've expected  
those words from him. It turned me on though! I crawled on top of him and  
kissed his neck. He let out a soft moan that made me want to rip his fucking  
pants off right then and there. I kissed him lower down his chest, down his  
stomach to where his pants started. I groaned 'cause they were in the way. I  
unbuttoned and zipped them, pulling them off fast, revealing his British flag  
boxers. I smirked. I was wearing American flag ones.

Anyways-

I teased him by pulling at the waistband of his boxers.

"Come on, you git!" he yelped.

"Hey, hey, be nice, or else I'll tease you longer~" Oh god. I sounded  
like Francis. I threw France out of my mind (that would be disgusting if I  
thought of him during sex with my Artie. Yes. _MY_ Artie). I grabbed the waist of his boxers with my teeth and  
tugged. He let out another sexy-ass moan. Fuck. I wanted him so bad. I pulled  
off his boxers revealing his beautiful member beneath. I gently grabbed it and  
stroked. He arched his back in pleasure. I thought I'd just torture him. I  
licked his tip. He moaned. I twirled my tongue around it. I took it all in  
eventually and sucked. I bobbed my head on his member, making him twitch.

"A-Alfred..." he moaned.

"Yes?"

"Don't stop~" His voice. It didn't sound like his. It was  
mesmerizing.

It made me want to fuck him senseless.

I took him in once more, pushing my head down as far as I could. Before  
choking, I pulled up for breath. He grabbed my hair and forced me back down. I  
smirked. Artie was adorable, even during sex. I licked his length.

"Ready for the main attraction, Artie-Schmartie?" I teased.

He blushed, "Y-Yeah, heh."

I pulled off my pants and boxers. His jaw dropped. I laughed.

"Told ya it was big," I winked.

Boy, was he eager as shit. He immediately got up and sucked me off. I gasped at  
the instant pleasure. I ran my fingers through his hair. His technique was  
perfected, and it's funny because he sorta mimicked me. Eventually he stopped  
and I grabbed him, flipping him over, giving me a full view of his ass. (After  
lubrication, of course) I entered him. Gently at first, and then I went  
straight to pounding him. I felt his walls grow tighter and I was reaching  
climax. I thruster hard and fast and with one final blow, I came inside of him.  
He moaned, I moaned. It sounded like the room was haunted. Hahaha. Poor Mattie,  
he was probably trying to sleep. Oh well. I exited Arthur and laid beside him,  
eyes closed, yawning. I pulled him into my arms and cuddled. I grabbed the  
blanket from off the floor and wrapped it around us. We cuddled each other to  
sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Arthur's POV**

I woke up next to the snoring wanker. Even sleeping he looked sexy. I loved him.  
But I didn't want to tell him... What if he didn't really feel the same way?  
What if Alfred thought last night was a mistake? Ugh. I need to stop worrying  
so much.

His eyes opened. "Good morning, babe," he smirked.

"'Ello ther-" he pulled me into a kiss. I smiled.

"I'm starving."

"Of course you are," I replied, rolling my eyes. He removed himself  
from our embrace and put on his boxers and a pair of grey sweatpants. His torso  
gleamed from the light of dawn peering through the window. I got up, too and  
put on my boxers. I borrowed one of his shirts, which was way too big on me. I  
came out of the room to find him and Matthew eating pancakes at the table.

Alfred cooed, "Oh my God! You look so cute in my clothes! Hahahaha!"

"Oh shut up," I blushed and sat down next to him. I awkwardly grabbed  
a few pancakes and syrup.

"So-" I took a bite of pancake and finished chewing, "What's the  
plan for today?"

Matthew stepped in, "Don't we have a conference at 12, you guys?"

"Shit." Alfie blurted out. "It's 11:30 now."

"Better get ready- It takes /you/ the longest," I answered.

"SHUDDUP!"

"It's true!"

"Guys. I'm right here. Stop bickering like bitches."

Alfie and I's jaw dropped. Never had either of us heard such language come from  
the sweet, shy boy.

"Hey, Mattie, you're only acting like this cuz you just woke up and you  
couldn't get to sleep last night." replied Alfred.

"Because I could hear you fucking from upstairs!" he blushed. I  
blushed. Alfred blushed.

"Well. I'm going to take a shower, care to join me Artie?"

He called me Artie.

And for the first time, I didn't care.

"Sure, (you idiot!)"

He turned on the water. We unclothed each other and guided each other into the  
shower. Alfred pushed me up against the shower wall. I winced. I leaned into  
his kiss. This kiss. It wasn't out of lust. But something more pure. _Love_?

Did he _love_ me? Did I _love_him?

I was unsure of this, yet, I felt something different in that kiss. I dropped  
my hands from his neck to his waist. He pressed his wet body against me. We  
both spoke not with words, but our bodies. We fore-played, rinsed our bodies,  
and got out of the shower.

We got dressed, and Alfred packed up his paperwork for the conference. I ended  
up finding my room key, so we headed to the hotel where I was staying and  
grabbed my papers, and then headed to the Conference Hall downtown.

(After the meeting)

Me and Alfred made plans for dinner tonight. And I was surprised. He actually  
wanted to take me out to somewhere /other than/ McDonalds. That made me feel a  
little special. He drove me back the hotel, where we parted until tonight.

I took the elevator up to my room. I walked into my room and shut the door,  
sliding my back down against it. I was in a dream state-of-mind. Alfred was the  
only thing going through my mind. I rummaged through my suitcases. What the  
bloody 'ell was I going to wear tonight?! I picked out a nice button-up top and  
dressy trousers.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Alfred's POV**

I drove myself home and walked into my house. Mattie wasn't home. He was out with  
Gilbert, his boyfriend...(I didn't trust that Prussian). I walked down the hall  
to the bathroom and locked the door, taking in a deep breath.

"Come on, Alfie. Don't be nervous. You're just asking the fellow  
out," I told myself. I stripped and got in the shower. Minutes later, I  
got out, wrapped a towel around my waist, and went to my bedroom to find some  
nice clothes to wear.

"Fuck. Don't I own any nice clothes?" I checked my closet. Eventually  
I found something practical and threw it on. I checked the clock.

_Fuck._

I was going to be late. I brushed my teeth, grabbed a pair of shoes and was out  
the the door. I drove and picked up Artie from his hotel and then drove to the  
restaurant. We arrived and were seated by our waitress.

"Hey," I greeted.

"'Ello there. Hahaha,"he laughed, "I must admit, this place is  
really nice, it's perfect from the menu to the decor!"

"Glad you like it, Arthur."

"Of course!"

The waitress arrived again and took our orders. And /yes/, I ordered a  
hamburger. But a fancy one!

We made small talk for a little bit while we ate our food. We finished. The  
waitress came back out.

"Will y'all be having desert?" she asked. I didn't realize her  
country accent until then.

"Yes, ummm... the blueberry cheesecake, please."

"Okay, coming right up." She took our plates away from our previous  
meal.

"I love cheesecake," I said.

"You love anything edible," he laughed.

"I love you," I winked and grabbed his hands, locking our fingers  
together. He blushed. My face grew hot but I kept my goofy smile on my face.  
The waitress brought us our cheesecake. I took a bite. Artie hesitated.

"Have you ever tried cheesecake before?"

"Um. No." On that note, I cut off a bite of cheesecake and fed it to  
him.

"Mmm!"

I leaned in to whisper in his ear, "Is it as good as my dick?"

"Hmm... Yes."

I nudged him, and we laughed.

I fed myself a bite of the cheesecake. I grabbed Artie's hands.

"Hey... I've been meaning to ask you something..."

"Yeah?"

"Wanna go out with me?" I squeezed his hands. He was speechless. I  
held his hands, hoping for a yes.

"O-Of course, you idiot!"

I smiled. And for that instant, I was speechless. I felt warmth in my heart. I  
couldn't make out words. I was too happy. So I sat there, smiling like an  
"idiot".

"Alfred?" he giggled, breaking my daze.

"Oh, sorry, babe," I rubbed his hand with my thumb, "I'm just  
super happy."

"Me too," he said, leaning into my face. We kissed. My heart skipped  
a beat. The waitress stopped by our table and dropped of the bill. I grabbed it  
before Artie could.

"Stop! Let me pay!"

"Nuuu! I'm the hero, and what I say goes!"

"Ugh," he groaned.

I paid and left a tip. I took Arthur's hand and we walked out of the  
restaurant.

"Let's go back to the hotel," Artie smirked.

"Okay!" I drove us to the hotel and we took the elevator to his room.  
We were making out in the elevator. Have I ever told you how much I love this  
guy?! We opened his door and I threw him down on the bed immediately.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Arthur's POV**

Alfred was like an animal who had been leashed up for decades, waiting to be set free, and then finally was. He pecked at my neck and nibbled. For a bit, I fought for dominance- although his strength overruled. I caved in anyways. He pleasured me all too well. Gently, he unclothed me and took off his belt. Quickly before he could do anything to me, I grabbed him by his belt loop and pulled down his pants. I pulled out his large member and rubbed it. His face represented shock, yet pleasure at the same time. I bent down and put my tongue to the tip. Alfred gasped. His face brushed pink as I took in his huge length. I sucked and then pushed my head as far as it would go until I was practically choking. I pulled up.  
I continued to suck and lick as Alfie grabbed and started to stroke my member. We quickly changed position so we both could occupy one another. Alfred began to take in my length as I continued to bob my head on his. Alfred's hips started moving. It was quite the site to see Alfred at his most vulnerable breaking point. Once again, I pushed my head down as far as I could. Alfie mimicked me and did the same. I began to tear up, for I was choking, but I could tell by his hip movement, he was close to cumming. I hadn't realized that my hips had been moving as well. Finally, I felt his hot essence emit from his member. It slid down my throat. My mouth filled and I decided to swallow. He tasted sweet. He still continued to suck on my bulge, and after another minute, I came. He swallowed, too.  
"You're sweet," Alfie said, smirking at me.  
"As are you~" There was that voice again. That strange, foreign, sexy voice that was only ever unleashed with Alfred. It made us both shiver. Him: with pleasure.  
We relaxed and snuggled together in the oddly-comfortable hotel bed. He ran his fingers through my hair, which caused me to close my eyes and yawn. I loved him. I was unsure before, but now I was sure. He was so gentle. The single most marvelous, magnificent creature I have ever seen. He cared for me as well as I cared for him. Nothing could ruin this moment...  
"Alfred?" I called.  
"Yeah, babe?"  
"I love you." My face turned red.  
"I love you, too. I'll never stop loving you either."  
I was on the verge of tears. To hear those words from my beloved meant everything- and I mean _everything- _in the world to me. I cuddled him and turned on the television. We slowly drifted to sleep.

(Next Morning)

I woke up in Alfred's arms again. Apparently he was up because as soon as I shifted positions, he moved his fingers through my hair.  
"Morning," he said.  
"Good morning."  
He slid his hand down my chest.  
"Guess what?" His morning voice was so sexy.  
"What?"  
"I love you."  
"I love you, too." I really did. I wanted to something special for the bloke. Something to express my love for him. I thought I'd plan a special evening for him. I can picture it now:

_He'd arrive home,  
All the lights would be dim.  
There would be a trail of rose petals leading up to the bedroom,  
He'd follow,  
Open the door,  
Find me in a sexy outfit, or just naked, with a rose in my mouth surrounded by rose petals on the bed, a box of chocolates for him.  
And he'd have me all to himself. _

I better start preparations. I hopped out of bed, took a quick shower, and put on a pair of pants and punk-themed t-shirt.  
"Where are you going?" Alfred asked me.  
"I have to run some errands today, but I promise that it will all be worth it tonight, alright?"  
"Okay,"  
"Feel free to stay for however long you want. Just meet me at your place at 7. Here's the spare room key," I tossed it to him.  
"Okay, babe, see ya tonight?"  
"Tonight," and on that note, I was off. I went to the nearby bakery and flower shop where I picked up a loaf of French bread, cheesecake, and a bouquet of red roses. I stopped for lunch at a little restaurant and then afterwards, went shopping for lingerie. I needed something not too revealing, but not to covered up. Finally, I found something perfect. I tried it on to make sure it fit. I purchased it and left to Spencer's. We all know I was headed to the back of the store there. I bought a few "adult items" and was on my way. I looked at the clock.  
5:43 pm...  
"Damn. I better grab some dinner and head to Alfred's for preparations," I cursed aloud. And do I did just that. I drove to Alfie's, took out the spare key from under the mat, and went into his house where I went directly to the kitchen, took out some of the Frenchie's wine Matthew had stowed away and poured two glasses. I sliced up the bread, and stored the cheesecake in the fridge to prevent spoiling. Then I really got to work. Matthew started to come downstairs as I was dropping a trail of rose petals from the front door to Alfred's bedroom. Matthew was in shock.  
"W-what are you d-doing here?"  
"Planning a romantic night for your brother, so I'd appreciate it if you'd kindly stay in your room just until Alfred gets home. Thanks, love."  
"O-okay then," he whispered as he went back up the stairs and shut the bedroom door.  
I finished placing the rose petals neatly in a trail from door to door and on his bed, I set one full rose aside for my mouth and got dressed in my old 6 inch heels.

_Don't ask._

I put on the corseted lingerie and sat on the bed, positioning myself sexually on it. I sat and waited for Alfred.

_6:57..._

_7:36..._

I grew impatient. I sent him a text and drove to the hotel with a trench coat over my sexy clothes.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Alfred's POV**

Apparently I fell back asleep. What time was it? I looked at the clock.

"Holy shit," I cursed aloud, "7:24. I better get ready to go  
home and meet up with Artie."

I went directly into the shower. I rinsed my body good and decided to shave. As  
I got out of the shower, I heard the door to my hotel room open.

"Arthur?"

No answer. I wrapped a towel around my waist and shook my wet hair like a dog.  
I went out to investigate. And there, in that moment, have I never been so  
terrified.

"HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET IN HERE?!"

"Honhonhon! Never-mind that,"  
replied the oh-too-familiar French voice.

"Francis. Leave. I have to get ready for Arthur. I'm supposed to see him  
in... Like 5 minutes."

"Oh but what fun would come with that, I'm sure you have time to fool  
around a little don't you?" he said. There was clear joking-ness in his  
voice, but I was still repulsed.

"Get out."

He shook his head, "Oh come now, mon ami, I 'twas only kidding."

"Ugh. Fine. Stay. I don't care. Just don't touch any of Arthur's-" I  
turned around, and he had already been rummaging through Artie's underwear in  
his suitcase, "-stuff." I snapped and slapped his hands free of my  
boyfriend's underwear, "Back off, frog. He's mine," I growled.

"Okay, okay," I finished getting dressed and put on cologne. I was  
about to leave when Francis got up and tripped over his shoe lace and fell on  
top of me. To my surprise, Arthur came in right in that moment. Our heads spun  
to Artie. His jaw dropped.

"What the bloody hell..." he mumbled and trailed off.

"Arthur! I-it's not what it-"

"Save it, we're through." His words pierced my heart like a sword.  
Tears sprung to my eyes as he slammed the door shut.

"GET OFF OF ME!" I screamed, pushing the Frenchie off.

"Mon ami...Je suis trés desolé... I'm really sorr-"

"Just shut up, man. Leave. Now!"

"Okay." he said, shutting the door behind him.

Tears rolled down my cheeks. What the hell just happened... God. Fuck. Shit. I  
just lost the best thing that ever happened to me...

"Shit!" I cried out. Maybe I still had a chance to catch him. I ran  
out of the room, down the stairs and out of the hotel.

"Arthur!" I screamed as he started to pull away in his car.  
"Don't leave! Wait!" I waved my arms. Too late. The tires of his car  
screeched and soon he was out of sight. I dropped to my knees and the tears  
came once again. They seemed never-ending. I went back up to the room. Then I  
realized. This was Arthur's room. Where the hell was he going anyways? I called  
him. 32 times. He didn't pick up either of 'em. I gave the spare key to the  
concierge and left the building. I went into my car. I drove back to my house.  
I opened the front door and slammed it shut. I noticed the rose petals... I  
noticed the wine. The bread. The fresh scent. The single rose on my bed. Had he  
done all of this for me? Tears once again were brought to my eyes. I laid on my  
bed and cried myself to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Arthur's POV**

I can't believe him. After everything... He cheated on me? With _Francis_?! Ugh. That bloody wanker. Tears  
were dried on my cheeks. How could he do this to me? Just thinking about him  
brought more tears.

I had been driving for quite some time now. I don't know where I was going, but  
I know I needed to be as far away from Alfred as I could possibly get.

Where was I going?

At that moment I realized I really didn't have any other friends other than  
Alfred. I decided to pull over and stop at a pub. I need this. I stopped and  
bought a few... Okay, several drinks. I was drunk. My vision foggy, my words  
slurred. Alfred called. I finally picked up.

"Hello? Arthur?"

"Y-Ye," I hiccupped, "Yes?"

"Where are you? Are you okay? Are you drunk?"

"Noooooooooooo," I laughed,"Pfft, I'm soooo not dru-," I hiccupped  
again,"-drunk."

"We both know that's an obvious yes. Where are you? I'm coming to get  
you."

"Nun-ya business, that's where I am."

"God, Arthur."

"I'm most certainly not at the pub downtown. 1856 Cedar drive," I  
replied sarcastically.

"Thanks." he hung up. I ordered a few more beers.

Eventually, Alfred showed up.

"Oh now you show up," I yelled, words slurring.

"You're drunk, Arthur. Come on let's g-"

"Get your bloody hands off of me, you wanker!"

He finally managed to get me in his car.

"So wha-" I hiccuped once more, "What are you doing here  
anyways? I thought you loved that Frenchie."

"You wouldn't let me explain. He had tripped and fallen on top of me.  
Completely on accident. I would never cheat on you..." I saw the tears  
come to his eyes. "I-I love you Arthur. And... Well, I want to be with  
you. Forever."

Tears couldn't help but fall from my eyes. "R-Really?"

"Yes, so please come back... I love yo-"

I kissed him. I almost forgot how soft his lips were. I wrapped my arms around  
his neck.

"Come on, let's go home," he said, voice gentle. And with that we  
were off back to his house. I was starting to sober up.

We walked in to his house, and i noticed everything was still in its place. The  
rose petals, the wine. Everything.

"You didn't clean up?"

"Nah. My brother tried to, but I told him to leave things alone. "

"Why?"

"'Cause I had hope. Hope that you'd come back. We'd make up. Then...well ya  
know..." he trailed off.

"Oh, haha, well your instincts told you right," I said, pulling him  
into a kiss. His lips were hot, and his face brushed a light shade of red. The  
boy was even cuter when he blushed. I grabbed his hand and pulled him over to  
the couch and threw him down. I poured us both a glass of wine and I laid  
beside him, using his lap as a pillow. We made useless small talk for a little  
bit- until he yawned.

"Tired?"

"Ahh- Y-Yeah."

"Here," I took his glass and mines and set them in the sink. I took  
his hand and picked him off the couch. I led him to the room where we changed  
into sleepwear and crawled into bed.

"Babe?" he called.

"Yes?"

"I can't sleep..."

"Me neither..."

"I love you. I missed you."

"I know. So did I."

"I missed you more."

"I missed you the most."

"I missed you the mostest," he replied in a mocking tone. I giggled.  
I didn't bother replying. I just cuddled as close as I could to him. He kissed  
my forehead. Then he tilted my head upward and kissed me passionately on the  
lips. I turned my head a bit to give access for depth in the kiss. I was soon  
on his lap, and he was kissing my neck. I giggled at the way the kisses sent a  
chill down my spine.

"Arthur?" he asked.

"What is it, love?" I replied. He grabbed my waist.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Of course!"

"Have you ever thought about the future?"

"Uh, well, I try to focus on the present, but sometimes my mind does  
wander to the future and past. I see myself happily married, a child, etcetera,  
etcetera..."

He blushed, "Seems nice. I see the same. With a guy named.. Oh I don't  
know..."

My heart sunk.

"Arthur Kirkland," he winked

He was such a tease. I nudged him in the arm and laughed. I rested my head on  
his chest and stared at the wall. How could this beautiful man be any more perfect?

"I love you."

"I love you, too, Arthur,"

"Even when you're being loud and obnoxious and stu-"

"I get it, I get it."

"Not in a bad way, I mean, those are the things that make you you,"

I could tell in his eyes he was upset. "I love _you _with all your flaws and quirks. Nobody's perfect, Alfred. It  
makes you unique"

"I know," he hesitated. "Just like I love you, _and_ your bad cooking," he finished  
with a chuckle. His laugh was quite obnoxiously funny.

"Hey! I hate when you insult my cooking. It's not _that _bad! I only burnt down my kitchen once!"

"Bro. You burnt _water_. Now  
that's saying something!"

I sighed. Then I just laughed and stared into his gorgeous eyes that were as  
blue as the sea.

"Like the view?" he snickered. I nodded and reached up to give him a  
kiss and then drifted off to sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Alfred's POV**

_"Save it, we're through."_

That line played in my head like a broken record. Still. He was on my chest and I gently pushed him off to the pillow beside me. I curled up in a ball. Tears made their way to the corners of my eyes. I know everything was okay now, but I couldn't help still feel like things were different, ya know? I decided to go for a drive to clear my head. Maybe pick up some more flowers... and McDonald's. I carefully got up and grabbed my keys. I carefully shut the front door. Shit. It was rainy. I hated the rain. It made everything seem dark. And I am deathly afraid of the dark. But don't tell Arthur!  
I got in my car and pulled it out of the driveway. Woah. It's really dark. What time was it? 10 pm? I never noticed how twisty this road wa-

_CRASH!_

I opened my eyes. I couldn't move. Everything was upside down. I guess I had been flung into the ditch, hitting a tree hard. I looked down, and there I saw a tree branch through my stomach. I...I couldn't feel anything. I tried not to panic, but I saw the car who ran into mines in the road above me through my shattered windshield, had been totaled in the front. The guy walked out of his car, on his cell phone.  
He came down in a hurry with a bloody face, he asked me, "Sir, are you o- America?!"  
I knew that raspy German voice anywhere.  
"L-Lud-Ludw-!" I gasped.  
"Damn," he cursed. "Hold on. Help is coming," he said, closing his phone.  
I coughed up blood as I closed my eyes. Help better hurry the fuck up.  
The next time I opened my eyes. I saw white.

No. Not heavenly white.

The white of the ambulance roof. I could see the branch that impaled me. I made a slight groan. In the blink of an eye, I was already in the recovery room. The nurse came in.  
"You're lucky, . If you had waited any longer, you could've been dead. Fortunately, the surgery went well and you'll be out of here in a week or two, depending on your recovery. But right now, you are in pretty critical condition. Just rest for now."  
"Okay. Thanks, bro."  
She sighed and left the room. The drugs made me drowsy so I fell asleep.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Arthur's POV**

I darted out of the bed to a sound of frantic knocking at the door.  
"L-Ludwig? What are you doing here?!" I noticed his face was coated with bright red blood. "What in God's name happened?"  
"Arthur. I- I crashed into Alfred. He's in pretty bad shape."  
Tears formed in my eyes, making my vision blurry. "Oh my..."  
"He was just picked up by the ambulance, so he's going to the hospital."  
"Thank you for telling me," I shook his hand, frantically holding back the tears that were stinging my eyes. I waved goodbye-noticing the cops and all the commotion outside- and shut the door. I put on my shoes, a clean shirt and then grabbed my keys and headed to the hospital.  
I arrived and made my way to the front desk.  
"Hi, how may I help you?"  
"I'm looking for Alfred Jones? Tall. Blonde. Glasses. Just got in a car crash?"  
"Oh yes. The fellow was impaled with a tree branch. He's in the E.R. undergoing surgery. He'll be out in a hour or so. Just wait here. We'll notify you when he's out."  
"Okay, thank you," I said. I sat down and waited for what didn't seem like hours. But days. I prayed for the best. I don't know what I would do if he was gone. Finally, after 3 agonizingly long hours, the nurse came in with a clipboard.

"Are you... 'Arthur Kirkland'?" she asked.  
"Yes. Is Alfred alright?!"  
"So far, yes. The surgery went okay. He's still in a pretty critical state. So, we normally don't allow visitors so soon, but I can tell by the tears in your eyes, he's quite dear to you. So here, follow me quickly."  
"Okay. Thank you so much," I sniffled.  
We got to his room. There he lied. Silent. Peaceful. Still such a beautiful creature.  
"Alfred," I whispered. His eyes were still closed.  
"Don't stay too long," said the nurse as she nudged me on the way out. I sat in the chair beside his bed. I just stared at him. He looked so vulnerable. Eventually, I heard a whimper. I looked up. His heart beat was going faster. I got up and put my fingers to his hair. I started to sing as I ran my fingers gently through his golden locks. His whimpering ceased and his heart rate went back to normal.  
"Phew," I whispered. After a while, I stopped and went back to my seat. I must've dozed off for quite a while because when I woke up, I heard frequent, loud beeping from the monitor. Suddenly, doctors filled the room and pushed me out.  
"Wait!" and then the door was slammed in my face. "Dammit," I said under my breath. I pressed my ear against the door. I heard the loud noise grow more frequent. Until... I no longer heard a rest in between. It went flat. My heart dropped and I fell to the floor, sobbing.  
The doctors came out and turned to me on the floor.  
"I'm sorry, sir. We did all we could..."  
I sat there in pure distress. I got up and slowly went into the room. There he lay, heart no longer beating, no longer living. I made ugly sobbing sounds. I moved slowly to his bed.  
"Alfred... Oh Alfred. I loved you. So much. W-Why?" I sobbed, "Why did you leave me? You're the only one I have in life. My only friend. My only love," I leaned in. I kissed his forehead, then his lips.

Wait.

I felt something. I felt something back. Alfred? I rose back up and his eyes were half open.  
"A-Arthur?"  
"Alfred!" I screamed, hugging him softy enough not to damage him. "You had me worried as hell, you wanker! God, I don't know what I would do without you!"  
"Hahaha," he laughed, "I'm sorry I worried you, babe. I love you."  
"I love you, too," I said, tears rolling down my cheeks. Alfie raised his hand and put it too my cheek, wiping away the tears. I put my hand to his. He wore the same goofy smile he always did when he was excited.  
The doctor came back in, shocked.  
"My, my, . Aren't you a trooper? Your heartbeat had stopped fully for a good several minutes."  
"Arthur saved me," he said brightly, "with his undying love," he finished, giggling a bit.  
I smiled, "God, I love you."  
"Back at-cha, baby."  
"Well, sorry to ruin the moment," interrupted the doctor, "but I need to run some tests on Mr. Jones. Come back tomorrow and you'll be able to visit."  
"Alright," I replied. "Love ya, Alfred. Cheerio, love."  
"Bye, Artie!"

And so I left. I saw Alfred every day for the next week until he was released.  
"Ahh," he said, walking out of the hospital, "Fresh air!"  
I couldn't help but giggle, "Let's go home."  
"Alright, Artie-Schmartie! Hahaha!"  
And on that note, we left the hospital and went home.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Alfred's POV**

"Home sweet home!" I cried out.  
"Alfred!" called my brother, speeding down the stairs. He ran and hugged me tight. "I'm so glad you're alright!"  
"Me too, Mattie," I laughed.  
"I'm the happiest," called out Arthur.  
"I bet you are," I replied. I let Mattie go. "Ah, I'm fucking starving. Can someone pick me up a number 4 large from McDonald's for me?"  
"I'll go," said Matthew.  
"Thanks!" I said, tossing him a twenty that was left in my pocket. And with that, he left the house.  
Artie embraced me. We exchanged no words, but I held him, swinging him around and putting him back down, staring into his emerald eyes. He kissed me gently. I took his hands, tilting my head to deepen the kiss.  
"Arthur. I want to take you out. Somewhere special to me. Where I've never shown anyone before. This Friday. So two days from now. Okay?"  
"Alright, Alfie," he giggled.  
"Good. I have a little something for you."  
"Ooh! Surprises!"  
"Hahaha, yeah..." We sat down on the couch and snuggled.  
"H-Hey, Alfred," my quiet brother called out.  
"Oh hey, Matt! Got my food?"  
"Oui," he answered, tossing me my food.  
"Thanks, bro. I owe ya one!"  
"I-It wasn't a-any trouble."  
I laughed and squeezed him. "I would've missed you if I died."  
"M-Me too, A-Alfred," he replied, struggling for air. I let him go and he scurried away to his room. I wonder what he did up there, all alone...  
WELP. I really don't want to think about that.  
"Well this food isn't gonna eat itself! I'm starving, yo!"  
"Haha," he snickered, "Of course you are, Al."  
I laughed and sat down at the table and ate faster than lightning! The hospital food sucked balls. I looked at the clock. It was getting late. I better go out before the stores closed.  
"Hey Art, I'll be back. I just need to pick something up from the store real quick. Don't worry, though. I'll be more careful this time!"  
"Okay, Al. Stay safe," he said, pecking my lips, "I love you."  
"I love you, too," and with that, I was out the door and on my way to the jewelers.

_I'm gonna get Arthur a ring._

_I'm gonna ask him to marry me._

I love Arthur. I always have. Even through all his quirks, he's still amazing. I hope he feels the same way about me...  
I arrived to the store and walked in. This place was like. Shiny. Everywhere. Everything. Shiny. I looked through display cases full of necklaces and earrings. I went straight to the rings. There were rings of all shape, size and color. One that particularly caught my eye was a simple silver band with three little diamonds on each side of the main diamond in the middle. I ended up buying that one. I put it in my jacket pocket, climbed back into my car, and drove to my old, vacant home. I parked my car in the driveway and walked to the backyard. There it was. Still standing strong. My old tree-house. It held so many memories, so many laughs, so many tears. It was a sacred place to me. It looked even prettier in the moonlight. I walked up the the tree and started to climb the ladder up to the tree-house. I climbed up and pushed myself in. I took in a deep breath. This was as bad as my storage closet. Not the clutter aspect of it, because it was actually surprisingly clean. But with all the memories, good and bad. I rummaged through my old drawings and journals. I sighed and piled up all that stuff and took it down with me.  
"I'll make this place perfect for Friday. I promise," I whispered to myself. All I need are some candles, pillows, a picnic basket full of yummy goodness, and the ring. Tomorrow was Thursday, so I'll go out then since it was already 10 at night. I left the tree house with all my old stuff and went back to my car. I drove home and went inside, greeting Arthur.  
"I'm tired as fuck, so let's hit the hay!"  
"Okay," he laughed. As he left to the bedroom, I carefully put my bomber jacket on a hanger and placed it in the closet next the front door. I took the receipt and stuffed it in my boot. It's the only place that I could think to hide it.  
"Hurry, Alfred, I have a surprise for you~."

His voice. That sexy, fucking voice. I ran to the bedroom immediately, ready to rip of his clothing (and mine). My jaw dropped. I have never seen anything so sexy before in my life. There he was. On my bed. In dark red lingerie and high heels. He wore a sexy smile and his hair shined from the moonlight coming through the window.  
"Like the view?" he asked. I was speechless, so I just nodded. He got up and walked over to me. He was a little bit taller than me in those heels. He placed his hands on my waist and leaned in on my neck.  
"Let me show you a little more then," he whispered into my ear, pecking my neck. I let out a soft moan and nodded, face growing hotter. He pulled me back and onto the bed. I rolled over so he was on top and I wasn't crushing him. He moved his hands swiftly up my shirt and flicked my pants button undone. He slid his free hand down my pants, pulling them off quickly. I took off my shirt, and he teased at my boxers, before I let out a moan. The dude was going insanely slow. I wanted him now. He slowly pulled them off and-with no warning- grabbed the base of my cock. I gasped. He positioned himself between my legs and started to suck. I grabbed him by his dirty blonde hair and couldn't help but gently pull it. He pleasured me all too well. The way his tongue moved from the tip to the base and back made me feel like I was about to explode. All of a sudden, he stopped. I groaned and pouted. I didn't want him to stop. Before I could say anything, he quickly got on top of me.  
He sat down on my lap and whispered into my neck as he kissed it, "This seat's reserved~."  
It made me shiver the way his voice changed. I grabbed his waist and guided myself inside of him. I thrust inside of him as he rode me. I felt his walls grow tighter and tighter each thrust. I held on to him as he held on to me.  
"A-Al-" he moaned, "I-I'm c-cu-"  
"M-Me too," I moaned back. I pressed myself closer to his body and rested my head on his shoulder, panting into his neck.  
"A-Alfred~," he squealed in pleasure as we reached our simultaneous climax.  
I pulled out of him and brought him into a cuddle. He was still catching up on his breathing.  
I whispered,"I love you, Artie. I really do."  
"I do too, Alfred. I love you too," he whispered back.  
I grabbed him tight and pulled the blanket over us.  
"Goodnight, babe," I said before closing my eyes and going to sleep.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Arthur's POV**

I woke up and he was gone.  
Again.  
"Bloody wanker," I cursed aloud. I got out of bed and took a shower.  
I got out, got dressed, and went to the pantry to get some of Alfred's cereal. I went to the fridge to get milk and a saw a note:

_Dear Arthur,  
I went out to buy some stuff. Um, yeah. Can't give away too much, so you'll just have to wait 'till Friday. But you can wait. Hahaha, I'll be out most of the day. So feel free to do whatever you want in the house. Or go out. Whatever.  
Sincerely,  
Your favorite American  
_  
Oh, Alfred. I shook my head as I sat down and made cereal. As I was eating, I wondered what the hell was I going to do without Alfred here. Television was boring. I had already read all the books I had. There was nothing to do at my hotel room. (which reminded me, I could probably just check out of, since I keep "spending the night" with Alfie).  
"Oh well," I said to myself, "Guess I'll just go out."  
I put my bowl in the sink and rinsed it out. I went to the bathroom, brushed my teeth, then went to put my shoes on. I soon went out the door.

I went to the Starbucks down the street. I could always use a nice drink. I brought my sketch book along with me. I took a seat in the back of the coffee shop after I ordered a hot tea. I started to sketch Alfred wearing his big, goofy smile. The smile could light up the whole world if it wanted to. I was completely unaware of my surroundings, until Francis walked over to me bringing my tea.

"Salut, Arthur. Un thé chaud?"

I nodded, "Yes," He sat down beside me and took off his apron and sighed heavily. "What is it?"

"Oh nothing, mon ami. I'm actually quite happy, pour toi, anyways."

"Oh? And why is that?"

"A little birdie told me you have a- oh, how do you say- big fat surprise from your American lover. It's not just any surprise, mon copain,"

"Hm?"

"Alfred is going t-"

I stopped him mid-sentence, "No. Now shut it. I don't want to know yet."

"Oh really?" that damn grin appeared on his face.

"Yes, now, will you leave? I'm trying to dra-"he took my sketchbook from my hands, "Hey! Give that back!"

"Oh la la, Arthur, these pictures! Ils sont très magnifique! You captured his 'features' quite well."

"SHUT IT!" My face flushed. I tried to slap the sketchbook out of his hands. Apparently he had flipped back a few pages and saw some of my…private drawings of Alfred.

"Honhonhonhon! You are funny. Hey, you should draw me like that!"

"No!" I smacked him. "Get away from me!"

"Ah, come now, don't be like that!"

I sighed, "I hate you."

"Je t'aime aussi. Au revoir, Arthur. "

"Cheerio," and he grabbed his apron, tied it back on, and went back behind the counter.

**Okay, so, review your thoughts? I just finished this chapter. Like 5 minutes ago. I have had writer's block due to sickness and infections and school and stuff. But I'm writing through it! Might be a while since i post more- only 2-3 more chapters!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: Alfred's POV**

I was in the tree house setting up blankets and such for his arrival. One more day. The nerves were setting in at last. And then it hit me. _Bam._ What the hell happens if he says no? Here I am. Candles placed, pillows set, blankets out. Hell, I even got an air freshener in here! I breathed a deep breath.

_Relax, Alfred. Just calm down. Everything will be fine. _

_Yeah, well how do you know that?_

_I just do._

I sighed. I laid my head down on the pillow that was over-looking the quaint balcony my tree house had. I thought to myself what I should put in the picnic basket that I was going to bring tomorrow. Maybe I should try making scones for him. He'd love that. And I'd make homemade sweet tea! I love sweet tea. And coke. And hamburgers. And McDonald's. _Mmm…_ Now I'm hungry. Damn this pillow is soft.

"I'm," I yawned, "Tired." I closed my eyes.

_I woke up. Wait, where was I? Still in the tree house… Arthur…Shit._

I hopped down the ladder and drove to pick up Artie from my house. This is it. The drive took no time whatsoever, but my palms grew sweaty as I opened my front door.

"Arthur?"… No reply, "Arthur, you home? Matt? Hello! Anybody?" I got nervous and went to check every nook and cranny of that house. I started with the basement. _I swear… If anyone touches my Iggykins…_

"Hello?" _Nope. Not here._

I checked the living room and kitchen. No one was there either. Wait. I heard a noise. It sounded like footsteps from upstairs, "Arthur? Mattie?" I ran up the stairs, nearly tripping on the way up. I looked around the hallway. Nobody was there. I heard more noise. Was it coming from… _my room?_

I tiptoed to my door, and in one swift movement, threw the door open.

"I'll save you! I'm the-"

Arthur. H-He was on my bed. And there was Francis. T-They were doing it… and on MY FUCKING BED. FRANCIS? WITH MY ARTHUR? OH HELL NO.

"A-A-Alfred," he moaned as Francis continued to pound into him.

"Save it- we're through," I yelled at the top of my lungs.

_…_

_I jumped up and screamed. Phew. It was just a dream. _

I brought a hand to my cheek and felt the dampness. I looked at the pillow I had been sleeping on and nonchalantly turned the pillow over. I looked out the window. It was dark. I climbed down, leaving everything picture-perfect. I went back to my car and got in, putting my keys in the ignition. I sighed.

"Why am I so nervous? I'm the _hero_. I shouldn't be nervous…" I backed out of the driveway and headed back to my place. I glanced at the time. It was 5 o'clock.

I pulled into the driveway and parked the car. I got out and opened up the front door. There I was greeted my Matt and Arthur.

"Alfred! Where have you been?" said Arthur, running up to me, hugging me and kissing my cheek.

I laughed, "It's a surprise. Now, let's eat! I'm starving!"

"Oh, Al, you never change, do you?"

"Nope!"

Artie, Mattie, and I sat down at the kitchen table. We ate dinner that Matt prepared. Time had passed and we finished our dinner. Matt went upstairs to bed. I grabbed my laptop and a tub ice cream and headed to the bedroom with Arthur. We got changed into PJs and cuddled, watching the movie Valentine's Day on his laptop. I opened up the strawberry ice cream and fed Iggy the first bite. Eventually, we were both passed out in each other's arms.

The next morning, I woke up before him, cleaned off the bed, hopped in the shower, and got ready for the big day. I went to the kitchen and started making breakfast with my brother, who was making his famous maple syrup for the pancakes. I was making bacon and scrambled eggs. I also made sandwiches and tea, which I packed in the picnic basket for later that day. I served the plates for my brother, myself, and Arthur, who finally emerged from the bedroom and sat down at the table.

"Well look who's finally ready before I am," he chuckled. Matthew did, too.

"Ha. Ha. Very funny. For your information, I did all of this for you!"

"Well, I'm flattered."

"And of course Mattie made his pancakes."

"I-I made them special today," my bro replied quietly.

"Well let's eat! I'm-"

"Starving. We know," Arthur finished.

"Hahahah!" and on that note, we ate breakfast.

Shortly after, Iggy got ready and before I knew it, we were already ready to head out I grabbed my jacket with the ring inside the pocket and the picnic basket. We went out the door and into the car. My heart was beating a mile a minute. I drove to my old house once again. I pulled into the driveway and my palms were sweating furiously. I got out and opened the door for Arthur. With the basket handle in one hand, I held Arthur's hand in the other. We walked through the backyard and climbed up in the tree house. Oh God, you should've seen his face when he saw how romantic the place looked. His mouth was opened. I kissed him. That snapped him out of it. I set the picnic basket down and we ate, casually making small-talk and laughing. Once we were all done. I set the basket aside and pulled him into a cuddle on the pillows. I pointed up, and his eyes followed. There I had written, "Arthur, Will you marry me?" and before he could look back down, I pulled out the ring from my pocket and opened the little box. The ring shined against the little sunlight that entered from the sun that had almost risen fully. Tears fell from his eyes.

"W-What's wrong?"

"I-It's perfect. Yes. Yes, yes, yes. I will," he choked through his sobbing, "marry you."

I pulled the ring out of the box and put it on his ring finger. It was a perfect fit. I pulled him into an embrace and gave him the most passionate kiss ever. I gave him a tissue from my pocket andhe blew his nose. I continued to hold him, whispering through the air, "I love you" and "I will love you forever". He held onto me. It was the most intimate moment I have ever shared with him before. I kissed his forehead as he took in the moment, his emerald eyes fixated on the ring.

"I love you, Alfred. More than I've ever loved anyone before in my entire existence."

"I love you too, Arthur. I feel the exact same way."

_As we stayed in that position, time flew by around us. It was if this whole thing started out as a cliché love story, but in my heart, I believe it ended differently. But this isn't even the ending. It's just a whole other chapter in our lives. I can spend the rest of time with the one I love, and that's all I could ever ask for…_

**Okay- so it took me a bloody long time to finish this chapter and I'm sooo sorry. So, review how you like it? And I'm thinking of instead of going straight to a Epilogue, I'll put in: THE LOST CHAPTERS! Dun dun dunnnn! A HONEYMMOOOONNN! But in order to do so, I need your guys' ideas! So PM me? Any help would be appreciated! 3 Toodles!**


End file.
